On the Open Road
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Crystal had force Kowalski and Blowhole to go on an Uncle/Nephew bonding road trip. What will happen to the two genuis animals? Read and find out! First chapter is a song fic, to start it off. Song is from the Goofy Movie.
1. Chapter 1

On the Road

Chapter 1: The open Road

Blowhole sat in the passenger seat. He crossed his flippers, frowning. The radio wasn't working, so they had no music to listen to.

Kowalski and Blowhole were going on a car trip, since Crystal insisted they have an uncle/nephew bonding time. Kowalski was driving.

"Looks like we have to entertain ourselves." Kowalski replied, hoping to cheer up his nephew.

Blowhole looked out the window.

Kowalski went back to look at the road. He could hear the pots rattling and the muffler sputtering in a musical way. Kowalski started to whistle.

Blowhole continued to look out the window.

"Do ya need a break from modern living? Do ya long to shed your weary load?" He lifted Blowhole's flipper up, "If your nerves are raw," Then he ruffled the top of Blowhole's head, "And you brain is fried," He wrapped his flipper around Blowhole, pulling the evil dolphin next to him, "Just a grab a friend and take a ride. Together upon the open road!"

Kowalski laughed. "Come on Vicky, Hehe."

Blowhole frowned, lifting Kowalski's flipper off of him. He hated it when Kowalski called him Vicky, as a shorter way to call him by his name, which is Victor.

"All in all, I rather have detention. All in all I rather eat a toad. (Yuck)"

Kowalski jerked the car around, avoiding hitting other cars.

"If your old man drives like such a klutz," he leaned his head out the window, "that I'm about to hurl my guts, directly upon the open road."

Kowalski pulled the map out driving with his feet.

"There's nothing can upset me. 'Cause now we're are on our way. Our trusty map will guide us straight and true."

Blowhole looked at the clouds.

"Roxanne, please don't forget me. I will return someday," he noticed they were going through a work sight, he covered his eye as they went through, "Though I might in traction when I'm through!"

Kowalski sat his map down, when they got through the works sight without a scratch.

"Me and Vic relaxin' just like the old days,"

"This is worse than dragon breath and Acne,"

"In a buddy-buddy kinda mode,"

"I'm so mad I think I may explode."

"When I see that highway, I could cry," Kowalski sang, flippers together tears coming to his eyes.

Blowhole looked at him, flippers crossed.

"You know that's funny so could I,"

"Just being out on the open road," The sang.

They drove up next to a truck with a guy who was playing a piano in the back of a truck. A group of Tennessee cowboy girls popped out of the piano.

"Howdy boys, is this the way to Nashville?" They sang.

Kowalski slide over to close to a tow truck.

"Watch it Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed," The tow truck driver warned.

Kowalski moved away from him. He pulled up next to jail truck, transferring a prisoner.

"I'm in no hurry to arrive, 'cause I'll be turin' sixty-five the next time I see the open road!"

Kowalski looked at Blowhole, who was looking out the window, and saw him in a prison suit. He sped up.

"Just a week of rest and relaxation," a tiny man sang in convertible with a large, tall woman.

"Yea," she agreed.

"And the odd romantic episode."

"Very odd," Blowhole commented as they passed them.

Clemson and Hans were on the highway, hitch-hiking.

"It's Californ-eye-ay or bust," Hans sang, with Clemson slouching behind him.

An old lady in a sports car sped around Kowalski and Blowhole.

"Look out you dirt bags, eat my dust! From now on, I own the open road!"

Kowalski looked at Blowhole, smiling at him.

"Just me and little Vicky, my pipsqueak pioneer,"

A car full of Nuns drove passed them.

"Their car ventures forever westward ho," They sang.

"Yeehaw!" Kowalski joined them.

Blowhole looked out the window, a limo passing him.

"Could some call a taxi and get me outta here, to Beverly Hills 9-o-2-1-o." He looked at the limo longingly.

"Oh! Every day another new adventure. Every mile another new zip code. And the cares we had are gone for good!" The drivers sang.

"And I go with them if I could," Blowhole remarked, resting his head on his flipper.

"I've got no strings on me, I'm feeling fancy-free. How wonderful it could be on the open road…" They sang.

The uncle/nephew duo got off the freeway.


	2. Possum Park

Chapter 2: Possum Park

Blowhole sighed as he slouched against the passenger seat. He crossed his flippers.

A whole week of not being in his lab, plotting revenge, or bringing down the human race, it was going to be a tortuous week for him. Especially since he was going to be hanging out with Kowalski for the whole week.

Kowalski was looking at the map, not paying attention to the road. They drifted into the other lane of the road. A truck was heading towards him. The truck blew its horn at them.

Blowhole screamed and jerked the wheel so they were on their side again.

"Kowalski what are you thinking? You're going to get us killed! Look, just give me the map."

Kowalski sat the map down.

"Now Blowhole, navigating is such a big responsibility. Besides you don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

Blowhole looked at him.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, it won't be a surprise if I told you, wouldn't it?"

Kowalski saw a Possum Truck stop and pulled in.

A mother raccoon wearing an apron pulled a little girl raccoon wearing a pink dress into the Possum theme restaurant.

"No mommy! I don't wanna go there!" The little raccoon girl cried as her mother pulled her in.

"What are we doing here?" Blowhole demanded.

The stagiest smiled at him.

"Well I figured we go get something to eat. And what way to enjoy our road trip than be at an amusement park?"

Blowhole frowned and crossed his flippers.

Kowalski got out of the car.

It was dark.

Kowalski beamed. "I use to come here with your mom when we were kids! This is going to be fun!" Kowalski grabbed Blowhole's flipper and pulled him into the Possum theme restaurant.

Kowalski ran in, with Blowhole cautiously rolling in behind him.

Blowhole looked around nervously.

Kowalski grabbed his flipper and pulled him over to a wooden table.

"I got us a seat near the stage!" The penguin told his nephew with glee.

Blowhole frowned, not looking forward to the evening. They sat down. Blowhole looked next to him to see the little Raccoon girl that entered before they did. She smiled at him with three missing teeth. One hole on the top, and two holes on the bottom.

He gave her a nervous smiled back that then turned into a nervous frown. He looked at Kowalski who was looking at his menu.

He picked up his own menu he didn't notice that was in front of him. He picked it up and started to look through it.

"See anything you like Blowhole?" Kowalski asked, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Nothing so far," Blowhole answered, scanning the menu.

Then a tall possum wearing overalls and a straw hat with a piece a straw in his mouth. He was slouching, a tired look on his face.

Blowhole thought he looked what his mom would call a "Stoner", even though he's only seen them on TV.

A possum wearing a blue bandanna around his neck and wearing a cream yellow cowboy hat with a banjo appeared on the stage.

"Oh we're just in time!" Kowalski grinned, looking at the stage.

"Howdy y'all! Whose your favorite possum?" the possum asked.

"Lester!" Everyone in the audience declared, except for Blowhole.

"Now to introduce the posse. Here's Buford…"

A tall skinny possum in overalls and a straw hat over his eyes appeared with a Cello.

"Tulia,"

A small female possum wearing a pink dress and sun hat appeared with a violin.

"And Mordecai."

A possum with a large blue hat popped up with a jug.

"Ready for some yodeling Lester?" Mordecai asked.

All the possums started to dance, playing their instruments.

"Sure am Mordecai. Come around my possum pals and join the Jamboree. Hoot and hollering from above."

"This is pathetic." Blowhole commented to himself. He looked back at the little girl raccoon to see her staring and smiling back at him. He returned the smile with a nervous one and looked back at the show.

All the possums started to yodel.

"Come on everyone, join in." Lester told the crowd.

Everyone but Blowhole started to yodel with the possum, clapping their paws, hooves, flippers… etc. Blowhole just sat there.

"Lester, bar pool, hart." Lester sang.

"Yedde, Yedde, Yedde," The little girl sang. Blowhole cast a glance at her and rolled his eye.

Kowalski elbowed his shoulder to get him to yodel along. Blowhole just frowned and crossed his flippers.

"Don't you wanna be, hanging from a tree?" Lester sang.

Blowhole just sat there glaring at the stage.

"Possum Park!" the possums sang.

Blowhole shook his head and buried it in his flippers.

When they were done, everyone ran out of the building. Blowhole rolled out slowly. Kowalski had a video camera, video tapping.

He saw a souvenir shop. Blowhole went up next to him.

"There we are! I'll be back my little possum buddy!" Kowalski told Blowhole heading towards the stand.

Blowhole groaned.

"My life's a living…"

"Hell-o little buddy!" A large animal in a possum suit came up to him. Blowhole turned his back to him. The animal moved to where Blowhole can see him. "Who's your favorite possum?"

"Don't touch me," Blowhole growled. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with this stupid dorky stuff.

"Aw, why such a long face? You're so sad." The suit wearing animal covered his eyes with his hands. "I know! I think someone needs a big hug from Lester!" He opened his arms to hug Blowhole.

"Don't even think about it."

The possum suit guy pulled Blowhole into a hug, causing the evil dolphin to struggle.

"There you go, now you feel all better!" he announced sitting Blowhole back on his Segway.

Blowhole lifted his flipper up and smacked the possum suit guy, twisting his head around.

"Beat it doofus!" Blowhole snapped.

The guy stumbled away, Blowhole watching him leave. Then a group of kids attacked the possum suit guy, causing Blowhole to smile evilly. He turned his head to see Kowalski coming towards him with a possum hat on his head.

"Oh no, Kowalski don't." Blowhole begged as Kowalski sat a possum hat on his head.

"There you go sport," Kowalski beamed.

The smart penguin placed a flipper on Blowhole's back guiding him.

"Let's go get our picture taking!" he announced.

The little raccoon girl was standing under a tree branch with one possum on each side of her, see was crying.

Blowhole looked at his uncle. "You have got to be kidding me,"

Kowalski continued to smile.

"Okay suit yourself," the penguin answered leaving Blowhole standing by himself.

Blowhole shook his head to the side. He heard people laughing, he turned his head to see Kowalski hanging upside down with the possums.

"Hiya nephew!" he waved.

Everyone continued to laugh. A kid next to Blowhole pointed at Kowalski.

"Hey ya everyone, check out the dork!"

The photographer looked at Kowalski.

"Say Possum."

"Possum," Kowalski smiled and so did the possums next to him. Once the photo was taken the branch broke and a possum was sent flying towards Blowhole. The possum smacked onto Blowhole's face, startling the evil dolphin.

Both the mammals let out a surprise scream, causing the possum to crawl down Blowhole, causing the evil genius squirm around, looking like he was dancing. Two raccoons pulled out a two backwoods instruments and started playing them.

Everyone around him started to laugh.

Kowalski stood up, smiling. "All right Blowhole!"

He ran over and grabbed Blowhole's flipper, dancing with him.

"Kowalski! This is embarrassing!" Blowhole complained, as Kowalski spun him around.

Blowhole stumbled, completely dazed. Kowalski had his nephew sit on his knee. Everyone cheered and laugh.

Blowhole glared hatefully at his uncle.

"It's Dork and Dork Jr." The kid that was standing next to Blowhole earlier laughed.

Blowhole got back on his Segway and tried to get out of the crowd but they blocked him. Blowhole grabbed his possum hat and threw it on the ground. He pushed his way through the crowd and left the park.


End file.
